


[Podfic] Three Encounters in a Café

by kalakirya



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of readingredhead's story<br/><i>The Lone Power walks into a cafe. Thrice.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Three Encounters in a Café

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Encounters in a Café](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219892) by [Reading Redhead (readingredhead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingredhead/pseuds/Reading%20Redhead). 



**Length** 13 minutes

 

Download Link [at the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/three-encounters-in-cafe)


End file.
